1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat of a childcare apparatus such as a baby carriage, a child safety seat, a baby chair, a nursing band and the like.
2. Description of the Background Art
A conventional seat of a childcare apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-229910, for example.
According to the above document, a seat of a childcare apparatus comprises a seat board, a backrest board which can be reclined, a stacked board integrally having a seat surface part and a back surface part opposed to the seat board and the backrest board, respectively. Each of the seat board and the backrest board and the stacked board has through holes and the through holes of them can be relatively positioned so as to be aligned or shut down. Ventilation of the seat of the childcare apparatus can be ensured by relatively adjusting the positions of the through holes.
According to the conventional seat of the childcare apparatus constituted as described above, ventilation of the seat has been considered. Meanwhile, there is a case where reflected heat of the sun from a road surface is intense in summer and the like. In this case, in order to prevent the reflected heat from the road surface, it is considered to provide a reflective sheet on the back surface of the stacked board. However, only with the reflective sheet provided on the back surface of the stacked board, the reflected heat from the road surface could enter the seat of the childcare apparatus through the through holes provided in the seat board and the stacked board, and the seat could become very uncomfortable space to be seated for a baby.